


Every reality

by Fabilous_Fabi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Sorta Soulmates Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabilous_Fabi/pseuds/Fabilous_Fabi
Summary: When Slav drops the bomb that they are together in every reality because they are soulmates, Lance and Keith have trouble functioning.Also Lance is cheesy.





	Every reality

Slav, the paladins except Shiro, a member of the blade of Marmora, and Coran are in the common room. A member from the blade of Marmora, that goes by the name Yoongi, and Keith were talking by the doors. Hunk, Pidge, and Lance were talking while sitting on the couch. Slav and Coran were chatting on the opposite side of the trio.

 

"So... do you know anything about the history between the Galra and Humans?" Keith asks.

 

"As far as we are aware there is no history between Galra and Humans except for you. Hagar did mention there being possible planets that contain perfect places for wormholes that contain quintessence, but she never mentioned any specific planets towards the public," Yoongi says. Keith nods in understanding and sighs.

 

"Well thank you, I think that's all my questions... if you guys find out anything about humans and Galra, I'd like for you guys to keep me updated," Keith says and Yoongi nods.

 

"Of course, well goodbye red paladin. It was a pleasure meeting you. I will go find princess Allura," Yoongi says and leaves.

 

Keith sighs and looks around the room. Slav and Coran are still talking and seem to be in a deep argument. Hunk, Pidge, and Lance seemed to be just casually chatting. Hunk notices him and waves him over.

 _“Well it won’t kill me to sit with them I guess…”_  Keith thinks and sits next to Hunk.

 

“I’m telling you, he’s funny! Keith, tell them you’re funny or else I’ll look crazy,” Hunk says as Keith sits next to him.

“But you’re already crazy,” Keith deadpans. The trio looks at him in shock. Before Keith can start worrying, Hunk laughs and smiles smugly at Lance and Pidge.

 

“Told you guys he was funny!” Hunk says and Keith smiles softly.

 

“He’s funny in most realities, but in others he has no clue what jokes are. It’s quite interesting,” Slav says. Behind him Coran is frowning in defeat. Coran sighs and turns to look at the four paladins.

 

“Hunk and Pidge, would you guys like to accompany me to take a look at the device you guys wish to know about?” Coran asks. Pidge and Hunk nod, then get up and begin to follow Coran out of the room.

 

“Later Keith, Lance, and Slav!” Pidge exclaims behind her while Hunk just waves goodbye and sends Lance a knowing and suggestive smile.

 

“So are you two the shy couple or the anti-touch one? I can never tell… Not like it matters that much, soulmates are together in every reality.” Slav rambles then stops once he sees the looks on the two paladins faces.

 

Lance is staring at Slav with a small, shy smile and a small blush on his cheeks.

Keith is looking at Slav with wide eyes and a blush that starts at his neck and ends at the tips of his ears.

 

"Of course... is he really my soulmate...? There's no way..." Keith thinks in disbelief.

 

“Every… reality…?” Lance croaks out quietly and glances at Keith, but immediately looks back at Slav.

 

“Yup! With soulmates, just like you two, in every reality, they are together,” Slav states as if it were obvious. Lance squeaks and hides his face behind his hands at the mention of them being soulmates.

 

“Slav, you’ll be going with the blade o- Keith? Lance? Are you guys are alright?” Shiro starts as he walks inside the room but then stops once he looks at the blue and red paladins.

 

“Oh don’t worry about them,” Slav says and walks towards Shiro “now, in every reality this ship is…”

 

“Ugh…” Shiro groans and leaves the room, with Slav following him and continues to ramble.

 

Lance looks at Keith, who was staring at the floor with a blush.

 

“So… um… even though Slav basically gave away my crush on you, I’m going to tell you anyway…” Lance begins and grabs Keith’s hand, causing him to look into the sea-like eyes, then Lance puts Keith’s hands on his heart. “You feel my heart beating faster than usual?”

 

Keith  nods and smiles at the fact that his own heart is beating at the same tempo. Lance smiles shyly and continues.

 

“My heart beats like this whenever I look or think about you and when we are alone. I… um… I really like you. And I know I might never be enough for you, but I’d love to at least have a chance of you being mine.” Lance finishes and lets out a shaky breath.

 

“You’re more than enough Lance. I… uh… I really like you too.” Keith says quietly and Lance’s face lights up.

 

Lance smiles and enterwines their hands. He puts his hand on Keith’s cheek and starts to lean in.

 

“So… you’re my boyfriend now?” Lance asks quietly then kisses Keith as soon as he nods.

 

Their kiss is tender, slow, and shy. When they break away, Keith smiles shyly while Lance giggles. They rest their foreheads together and stare loving into each other's eyes.

 

“You’re so cute…” Lance mumbles and caresses Keith’s cheek, and laughs when Keith pouts.

 

“I’m not cute. I’m just yours,” Keith says and kisses Lance once more.

 

They have this argument till the day their daughter says that keith is cute which is when they argue that she is the cutest.


End file.
